


autocomplete interview

by jude__the__dude



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Tags Contain Spoilers, interview fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude__the__dude/pseuds/jude__the__dude
Summary: colson deals with you being brought up at the auto complete interview in a different way than you expected.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & You, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	autocomplete interview

**Author's Note:**

> moving some works from tumblr :)

“I just sit here?” Colson asks the camera man while pointing at the chair.

“Yup, just there. Are you ready to start?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Colson sighed. He looked over at you next to Casie and winked. You blushed and rolled your eyes. “What’s up, I’m Machine Gun Kelly and I’m doing the Wired Autocomplete Interview.”

Colson got handed the first poster and answered the questions everyone expected he would get. What’s his real name? How old is he? How did he get discovered? You just sat back and watched.

You loved watching Colson on camera. Scratch that. You loved watching Colson. You could never get over the fact that he was yours. You’d only been dating for a little less than a year but you were in love.

You weren’t really paying attention to the questions anymore until Colson made eye contact with you and laughed. 

“What was the question?” You asked Casie.

“Is Machine Gun Kelly single?” She chuckled. 

You laughed and looked back at Colson. Your relationship wasn’t really a secret but you know that Colson likes to keep it private. Both of you hate how the press gets about celebrities and their relationships.

Colson ripped off the next paper and laughed before saying the whole question out loud. Is Machine Gun Kelly dating?

He looked at you and you nodded. “Yes, Machine Gun Kelly is dating.”

Short and sweet and straight to the point. But you knew it wasn’t the end.

The next few questions were back to the expected. He was also asked about Casie, which made the father daughter duo both very proud. You knew Casie would be walking around calling herself the Queen of planet Earth for the next few days.

Right after the question about his daughter came one about you again. 

Does Machine Gun Kelly have a girlfriend?

“You guys are really really mean. You’re all very very cruel. Yes I do. Her name is y/n.” 

Casie looked at you and wiggled her eyebrows. “Y’all are in love.” She sang, dancing in her seat.

“Oh, shut up!” You giggled, waving her off.

“Does Machine Gun Kelly have a wife?” Colson laughed out loud and shook his head. “Not right now, he doesn’t. But who knows? Maybe soon.” He stuck out his tongue and laughed.

When the interview was over, you all walked out of the building, heading for the nearest ice cream place.

“Dad, I’m the Queen of planet Earth and I think that means I can get ice cream and pizza for dinner.” Casie stated while waiting in line at the ice cream parlour.

“Oh, I definitely second that.” You replied, standing next to Casie in front of Colson.

“So, you two are just gonna gang up on me like that? Nah, that hurts.”

You stuck out your bottom lip and gave him puppy eyes. “Please, baby?”

“Damn, how can I say no to my two favorite girls?”

:: :: ::

You were putting away the leftover pizza in the fridge while Colson was tucking Casie in for the night, but you couldn’t stop thinking of something he said during the interview.

You felt his arms wrap around you from behind and leaned into him.

“How’d I get so lucky to call you mine?” You asked, turning to face him.

“I ask myself that every day.” Colson lifted you up and placed you on the counter. He placed a soft kiss on your lips before pulling away. “You know that I love you, right?”

“I know. I love you more.” You giggled as he kissed down your neck.

He smiled and looked up at you. “Impossible.” 

“Colson?” You tried not asking but you really couldn’t.

“Yes, baby?” Colson replied, still preoccupied with giving you a hickey below your jaw. Trying to have this conversation was getting harder and harder.

“What you said at the interview today, did you mean it?” You asked between stifled moans.

“What did I say at the interview?” He asked, but you knew he knew what you were talking about.

You rolled your eyes with a smile. “You know what I mean.” 

“I do, but I want you to say it.” He smiled, finally leaving your neck alone and looking at you. “Did I mean what at the interview, baby?” He asked, finger under your chin to keep your eyes on his.

“That you might have a wife soon.” You blushed, embarrassed that you were outed.

“Depends.” Colson retorted.

“On what?”

“Will you have a husband soon?”

“If you actually ask me, I might.” You laughed.

“Alright alright, no more playing.” He laughed, knowing he was playing with you. “y/n. Will you please marry me and make me the happiest I will ever be?”

You bit your lip and pretended to think. “Do I get a ring?”

“Of course you do, what do you think I am? An amateur?” Colson laughed, he put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a big diamond ring, no box or anything. Very typical of him.

“Oh my fucking God, Colson that’s huge!” You choked on your own laughter. “Have you had this in your pocket all day?”

“Not all day. It’s been on me for like 4 days.” Colson admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was too nervous to ask you. Didn’t know when to do it.”

“You know I would never say no, right?” You held his face in your hands, the ring between his cheek and your palm.

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“I don’t know, my life is fucking crazy y/n. A lot of people would have a lot of opinions on this. Shit opinions, but still. You would be giving your life away. You would be a step-mother. All for me?” Colson said those last words as if you wouldn’t die for him. 

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” You whispered, the moment becoming more tender. 

“Is that a yes?” He smiled.

“I have no fucking clue why you would have thought I’d say anything else.” You laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. “You got me, forever and always.”

Colson smiled and leaned his forehead against yours. “Forever and always.”

“But no way am I wearing this ring, Colson.” You laughed, pulling away.

“And why the fuck is that?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

“Have you seen it?” You laughed, putting it back in his face. “What did this thing cost, a million dollars?”

“Close.”

“Exactly. Not only would I be at the risk of getting robbed all the time, but it also might break my finger.”

“If you do not wear that right now, I will throw it in the fucking sea tomorrow.” Colson took the ring out of your hand and slid it on your finger. “You will wear it and everyone’s gonna see it and know that you’re mine and mine only.”

“Yes, sir.” You giggled.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you, and the only thing you’re gonna have on is that ring. You understand me?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
